dead
by Rosaline-Dark-Alcore
Summary: just a one-shot story about how heat is suffering from rhythm's death.sad story! if you want me to complete it just p.m me and i will make it a story!hope you like it heat x oc


Heat:*eyes watery and keeps looking at the screen*rhy…thm..

Me:owh come on heatu-ku~n we should say hi to the readers first

Heat:*didn't even bother to hear me*….r-rhythm….*touches the screen*…rhythm…

Me:*face palm*owh dear..one day he is all mean and doesn't want to meet other day he is totally in love with her

Heat:*glare at me***SUGAR!** i want rhythm back!i want rhythm and I want her now!give her back!

Me:*sweat drop* I don't own anything unless the plot and rhythm-chan..s-sayonara before you see heat killing me till rhythm gets back from the super marker

Rhythm:*gets back and opens the door* konbanwa ne I was late

Heat:rhythm!*run and hugs her*

Me:*raise an eyebrow*…ok?

Rhythm:*blushing*h-heatu-kun?..u-umm..have you missed me that much?..

Heat';you have no idea!*hugs tighter*

Rhythm:I should really go out more often*chuckles*

Me:ok!lets start the story!you two are al weird!hi don't own anything unless the plot and rhythm! hope you like it!

Me: I only own my plot and Rhythm-chan! Sayonara~

…

**Heat's p.m.v:**

She was right there…in front of my eyes…so close yet so far...if I only had some courage to confess to her. To stop her from what is in her mind….none of that would've happen..

I thought…Atsuishi Shigeto,13 years old. An Ex from prominence and an Ex from Chaos team..after aliea gauken,me and my close my friend Nepper were walking on a park .there we met a girl called her self "Ushio" she was kinda kawai…ok A lot kawai. After couple of days from meeting in the park we went to her house which was in the middle of a forgotton was our fave place to hang out..

I clenched my fists at the memory and looked from the window ,why did it had to be like this?

*flash back*

"Shigeto-sama,Nepper-kun. This is my onee-chan Rhythm amamiya."Ushio said as she pointed to her…oh damn….She had ear length shiny black hair that looked like silk with huge blue eyes and long eyelashes. ..Her skin was so white that you could think she was sick or something. Moreover, her voice was so tender and soft close to a whisper.

I guess it was what they call "love from first sight" . Days went by and we started going to the forest more often. that is when I discovered that she had a secret..Amamiya Rhythm was a mermaid ..first I was shocked then I remembered that when I was three there was this little mermaid who saved me from drowning in the sea...we both laughed when we told each other about it .it looked like a fairy tale and un luckily it was a fairy tale…and like all stories. ..It had an End…but unlike these love stories they tell to little kids ..this one had a really sad ending..

*end of flash back*

Oh jeez..here comes the weak side of me.. I sat on my bed, hugged my legs and buried my face in my fists as I felt cold tears down my cheeks

We were so perfect together!

Laughing…singing..playing in the water..doing chorse...it was so perfect…so perfect that it wasn't meant to last for so long….when that day came..no I couldn't bare to not cry my eyes out at the memory..

*flash back2*

We were sitting near the lake. Me and Rhythm had been into a hard time when she told me she needs to go back to the sea and takes control of her kingdom…she was there princess after all. I begged and tried my best but she said she can't do anything so I gave up.

"neh..heatu-kun.."Rhytyhm looked at me as her eyes show sadness and suffering. I held a small stone and threw it in the lake

"yeah?"I mumbled

"can you…hug me?" Rhythm said on a soft voice close to a whisper

"eh?nani?" I asked as I looked at her

"nothing.."she looked away. I smirked and went close to her

"of course I can" i saw her face turning red when I hugged her from behind. She smiled and relaxed and we stayed like that for some minutes.

" I want you to see my home..just visit it since I am goin to live away from here from now on..can you?" she looked up to meet my eyes.i sighted

"you are still going?" I frowned and let go of her looking away

"I told you I can't stay since I am not needed here" I looked at her trying hard to confess but I was a coward..damn it Rhythm you have me‼!

"i-I cant..well,I have no courge to swim" I blushed lightly

"then you can use this"she came to me and suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck.i felt something around my was her seashell like necklace

"you can breathe wearing this! Don't worry I will be fine with out it! today is my adult graduation and I need you to be there for me!"

she looked like pretending to be happy and looked away .i thought I saw a couple of tears roll down her cheeks but she jumped in the water and ordered me to come with her

*end of flash back 2*

If only I wasn't a coward back then and confessed for her..she could've been with me now..i clenched to my blanket and hided my face In my pillow it was all my fault for not confessing...she was always there for me..her soft smile…her sweet voice...her childish laughter…the way she clumsily fell on the floor.. way her eyes shone in a rainbow when she smiled..i memorized everything..every single little detail of her short time with me

*flash back 3*

Rhythm was showing me her castle under water. She changed getting ready for her party..she came out wearing a pink puffy dress with ribbons all over it and two long white gloves. She looked really beautiful..i looked down

"you look beautiful" I said trying not to show my sadness

"neh what is with this long face?"she asked with a smile and came near me

"I can't see you anymore remember?" I smiled sadly at her

"heatu….n-neh..you have ushio-chan!...you..you must ..you must take care of ushio-chan for me!" I looked at her confused

"you are not going to see me anymore but you will be seeing ushio!my little lovely sister..i need you to take care of her k?"I didn't understand why she looked all nervouse when there were these damn bell ringing voices

"rhythm,is something wrong?"I putted a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged and moved a step back words

"you..you need to forget that I one day existed.." she mumbled. Ushio came in all of sudden

"What do you mean sister?"she sounded as worried as I was.

"dnt worry…but..i don't want you two to be here now..trust me"we heared loud crashing voice

"owh no..you both need to go now! and fast! "she pushed us out of the castle

"n-nansa-" I was interrupted by a tight hug from her. She let go of me and smiled sadly like it was the last time I will see her

"you..you know how much I love you right?" I looked at her worriedly

"if you love me ..at least a little…take ushio and go out from here..dont you ever return…remember…I love you and will always do. Please take care…"she kissed my forehead and waves good-bye as she went in the castle.

The next thing happened really fast

Me and ushio swam away fast but then we stopped. Three sea monsters attacked the kingdom and made it fall apart. The main castle broke apart and fell ..the whole place turned to history…just….splashes of water….and some old..dusty..land

*end of flash back 3*

I cried hard now..i wasn't making any sound but I can swear my heart felt like shrugging to million peace..it wasn't normal for me to feel this pain..but it..it wasn't normal..she wasn't a normal girl..she was rhythm..my dear and precious ..my beloved rhythm…

h-heatu…

the memories of her face buried between the trash and the stones came to my mind..she was bleeding from everywhere and she was looking so pale..i shaked my head as tears fell from my eyes

"this..this isn't true right?"I mumbled as I kneeled next to her

"you are..going to stay with me right?" she smiled weakly as he eyes shown in only fake and pale colores

"heatu…please..be strong..and look over ushio.."she said between hard breathes

"i..i love you a lot ok?..and I always will….i love you a lot..more then you can ever imagin"

I started crying and shaked my head

"rhythm you cant go away now‼you cant‼rhythm I need you‼"I cried out

"arigatou heatu-kun…you are..my first..and only true love…I really love you….thanks for being with me all of these times…Iam really glad I get to know you…even if it was..for such short time…I love you….good….bye…"

…

Soo that is it!i tried my best so you will like it!syonara mate ne!


End file.
